Ski poles or slalom poles are known having a handled or tethered shaft terminating in a base for securing the pole in snow while a skier is skiing or maneuvering on a snow-covered course. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,393 is one example of such a pole made from an injection-molded, lightweight plastic material having a solid generally cylindrical configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,109 is another example of a pole with a quick-releasing interchangeable lateral support extension in which the pole has an injection-molded base.
Such exemplary poles, when equipped with a base having a circular cross section are susceptible to difficulties in establishing a gripping relationship between the base and the snow. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,058, one embodiment uses an injection-molded illuminated disc that functions to provide snow resistance when a skier thrusts the pole into the snow. Other features for the base are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,165 shows a collapsible, transportable attachment for use with ski poles and other equipment to better support and disperse a user's weight in deep snow or to better maintain stability of equipment in deep snow. The '165 patent also shows a base with a foot member attachment having an hexagonal shape for the attachment terminating in a circular shaft.
A ski pole having a plurality of axially extending brush bristles radially extending from a circular shaft of a base for a ski pole is known from a sample of which the inventor of this application is aware. In that sample, the plurality of brush bristles were four or more in number extending for several inches along a circular shaft in which the brushes were injection-molded integrally with the base, apparently providing an improved gripping surface for keeping slalom poles in the snow. However, it was desired to improve the gripping capability for the base when secured to a circular base member because inadvertent base rotation continued to interfere with a tendency of such a base to rotate out of a gripping opening made by insertion of the brush bristles
Other examples of ski poles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,460,891, 3,858,900, and 4,093,250.
Technology is also available for integrally molding brush bristles into a molded plastic holder, such as brushes shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,067, or commercially available hair brushes. However, it would be beneficial to provide a slalom pole with enhanced gripping characteristics over those provided by integrally molded brushes on circular base members of slalom poles. The present invention provides these benefits and this advantage.